Harry Potter and the Godmother
by DataKenobi05
Summary: AU Harry goes to live with Sirius after the events of book 3. Someone comes into thier life that looks somewhat familiar.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Godmother**

Summary: Harry is living with Sirius after book three. During the summer Sirius meets a woman named Rose who claims she is related to Lily. Sirius falls fast and Harry is worried that there is more to his new 'godmother' then meets the eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Author: Datakenobi05

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Spoilers for books 1-6. This will be a very long story.

**Prologue**

The moon shone from behind the clouds and Remus's eyes turned yellow. Sirius saw this and ran toward him; the pain was filling the werewolf's body.

"Remus! Did you take your potion tonight?"

Harry saw Wormtail grab for his professor's wand. "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew out of the short wizard's hand and he got a sly grin on his face. Sirius saw Remus try to jerk away from him and knew he still had his human mind. Looking toward his godson he saw the rat of a man wave and start to transform. Grabbing the wand that was on the ground Sirius raised it above his head and brought it whooshing down. 'Petrify!"

The rat scurried away. Closing his eyes Sirius sifted through his mind where he found a small line. Opening them he snapped his fingers. The rat; Wormtail, turned into the person; Peter.

Snapping his fingers again the man became stiff and fell to the ground. Hermione was the first one to speak.

"How did you do that?"

The escapee looked toward the three young students and shrugged. "I'm that good."

At this point Severus Snape woke up to a very nasty headache. "Black you are going to pay for this; I will kill you myself if given the chance you," but he stopped when the form of Peter Pettigrew started to levitate. "He's alive."

Harry saw the satisfied look on his godfather's face and smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Thousands of miles away from Hogwarts a woman sat in her bedroom combing her long red hair. Her green eyes shone brightly from the sunlight that was invading her room. Taking out a picture she sighed.

"Oh Lily how sorry I am." She said and placed it in the letter she was sending her nephew. At the bottom of the paper she signed her name.

All My Love,

Rose Evans

TBC


	2. Dear Harry

Chapter 1 - Dear Harry

He rubbed his eyes at the opposing sunlight. Harry had wanted to sleep in and if it hadn't been for that stupid sun he would have been able to. Tossing around in the large bed he mumbled a few choise words but shot up when he heard chuckling from across the room. Picking up his glasses he was happily surprised to see Sirius sitting in a chair, petting a white cat.

The young boy smiled at his newly found godfather and streatched. "Sirius."

"Harry." Came his reply.

"I thought it was all a dream. Did it really happen?"

Sirius sat back in his chair and the cat jumped from his lap. "I believe so." He chuckled. "Kind of hard to believe it myself. Didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I was afraid that if I did I would wake up."

Harry looked down at his sheets and picked at immaginary lint. "What will happen now?"

"I will go get the trial I deserved, for the record. Then we will move into a house and I will help you with your summer lessons and get a job and we can live normally." He said while standing and getting Harry's clothes out for him.

His godson smiled. He was sure what he thought was normal and what Sirius thought was normal was two completely different normals.

"What happened to Peter?"

Sirius became stiff and his face hardened. "He will recieve the Dementors Kiss. It's the least they could do. He doesn't deserve to die."

Harry nodded and an uncomfortable silence settled.

"I'll leave you so you can get ready for the day. Breakfast will be waiting in the Great Hall." Sirius said and walked out of the room.

Harry was nervous and excited all at the same time. He was never going to have to go back to the Dursley's, then again he was going to have to go live with a complete stranger. Weighing his options he decided going to live with one of his parents best friends was better then living with realitives that couldn't wait for him to die.

After he pulled on his shirt he looked at himself in the mirror. His clothes fit properly. Smiling he thought that perhaps Sirius charmed them to fit his too - skinny body. Pocketing his wand he headed for the Great Hall but not before running into Hermione.

"Oh! Harry don't run." She said, balancing herself.

"Sorry Hermione. How's Ron doing?"

"His leg is healing properly. Madam Pomfrey said he will be well enough to go home on the train. His parents were here but left only an hour ago." She said and the two walked into the Hall were Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, and Snape sat around the single table at the front.

"Harry, Hermione. Come, eat some of this marvelous breakfast." Dumbledore said loudly and the two walked foreward, Harry sat by Sirius and Hermione sat by him.

"This is a good day indeed." The Headmaster started. "After your trial Sirius, you can take Harry to the house that is being built for you. It has all maters of charms and wards so that you will both be protected. Harry, while the trail is going on, you will go with Mr and Mrs Weasley back to the Dursley's to gather your things and say goodbye to your realitives. I'm sure," Dumbledore stoped as a black owl came swooping in from the open window and landed in front of Harry, dropping a letter and flying off again.

Sirius sat forward and everyone watched Harry for his reaction. It was a plain envelope with the name Harry James Potter, written on the front. McGonagall was the first one to speak.

"Well go on Potter, open it up and see who it's from."

All the adults ruled out this as being a way to snare Harry. Voldemort couldn't possibly be so bold and dumb as to attack Harry while inside Hogwarts and being protected by Dumbledore.

Harry gingerly took the letter in both hands. There was no return adress. Carefully sliding his finger under the edge he started to open it. When the seal was broken he took out the parchment and a picture fell out. Sirius picked it up and sat it down next to him. It was Lily, next to her was a girl he had never seen before. Dumbledore looked at the picture with interest.

Not bothering to look at the picture himself Harry started to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know we have not yet met but I hope it is something we could manage to arrange in the near future. My name is Rose Evans and I am your godmother._

_When I was very young my mother and father sent me away to be privately trained in the ways of sorcery. They wanted to keep my identity a secret from all. My sister, your mother, Lily was my twin. I have waited many years to come out and see you. Now I feel is the right time. _

_I have eyes inside Hogwarts and outside who have been watching you while you are at school and with my sister and her terrible husband. Not to worry anymore about them Harry. I will come and take you so you can live life as a wizard and not be ashamed by it. I will raise you and teach you all I know. You will be my greatest challenge. _

_I will be at Kings Cross Station waiting for you as you get off the train. _

_I hope you will accept me as your legal guardien as I am. _

_All My Love,_

_Rove Evans_

Harry then had the letter taken from him.

"This is absured! Dumbledore this can't be right! I have no idea who this person is or if she even really exists! I am certainly not letting a stranger take my godson." Sirius practically yelled the words and Harry finally took a look at the picture. The two girls looked exactly alike.

"Now no need to worry Sirius, I'm sure some simple tests and interrogation will clear this all up. If in fact she is Harry's godmother, you and her will need to share custody of Harry or all three of you will live together."

Sirius's face was red. "Absolutly not! I am his legal guardien! Me! He belongs with me! It's on James and Lily's will."

"I am very well aware of this Sirius, but we cannot deny her Harry if she is indeed his godmother." Dumbledore said quietly.

Sirius sat back, his face angry. It was not the time for the Ministry's representative to come and take him to his trial.

"Mr. Black, they're ready for you."

"Are they? Oh good because I'm ready."

Dumbledore walked with Sirius along with McGonagall and Snape who had been surprisingly quiet. Harry and Hermione sat at the table. Sirius looked over his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out Harry, don't go with anyone but the Weasley's."

Harry nodded and the adults left the Hall.

TBC


End file.
